


To Go Or To-Go?

by blenderbender1811



Category: Dumbing of Age
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenderbender1811/pseuds/blenderbender1811
Summary: Sal and Marcie have been dating for a while and so far, things are going pretty smoothly. Unfortunately, Sal's parents are in town. Doubly unfortunately, they've found out about their daughter's relationship and are essentially demanding they meet the rest of the family for dinner. Sal can only stomach so much of them though.





	To Go Or To-Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to everyone fed up with the Walkerton parents and particularly to newcanonsofage on tumblr, who has very patiently listened to me squeeing over Sal/Marcie and Regalli from the Dumbing of Age comments section for giving me the idea to write something.

 "Hey, sis, wait up!"

Sal paused and turned back to face her brother. David was huffing to catch his breath as he caught up to her, resting his hands on his knees. "I have to talk to you," he managed between gasps.

Sal raised her eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

David finally seemed to breathe right, but he couldn't look her in the eye. Finally, he explained, "Okay, so, Mom and Dad are in town tonight. I dunno, they came up for a visit or something, and they asked me an' Amber an' Billie and her girlfriend to dinner."

Sal didn't like where this was going. "Uh huh. And?"

David swallowed and said, "And they want you to come."

Sal relaxed a little. Was that all? "'Kay. Ah'll think about it."

"Andtheyknowyouhaveagirlfriendandwantyoutobringher,bye." 

"What the -" Sal grabbed him roughly by the hoodie to keep him from darting off. "An' how the screamin' blue  _fuck_ did that happen?!"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "but it maybe might have been me posting something on twitter about how I was judging your girlfriend for not liking Taco Bell maybe-ish?"

"Seriously, bro?"

"Well who doesn't like Taco Bell?!"

Sal sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache build. "Fine. So, do they know  _who_ my girlfriend is?"

"Don't think so."

Sal thought for a second and nodded. "Fine. Ah'll text Marcie an' we'll see."

She was gonna need a cigarette.

* * *

_Why are we doing this again?_

Sal smiled at her girlfriend's text before she turned back to the mirror, checking her hair for any errant curls. It would be just her luck to have her parents notice that again. "'Cause I'd never hear the end of it if we didn't," she said loudly enough for Marcie to hear her from the bedroom, where she was getting ready. "An' 'cause David apparently blabbed on twitter."

_Why do we talk to him again?_

Sal snorted and answered, "He's been tryin'."

_Very._

Sal snickered and took a last look when Marcie slipped in the bathroom. Sal glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her. "Perfect."

The two of them had both dressed a little nicer than usual - at the very least there were no rips, no leather, and no tattoos or underwear showing anywhere. Nothing her parents could pick at right away. Marcie's goggles aside, there weren't any signs of skating or obvious rebellion. It was awkward though, she couldn't pretend it wasn't. At least, it was for her. Dressing for her parents usually was because nothing was ever going to be good enough. The best she could do was hope to dive under the radar and try to avoid getting too much grief. 

Sal's thoughts were cut off when Marcie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on Sal's shoulder. Sal froze for a second, but then relaxed into Marcie, bringing her own arms up over her girlfriend's, flushing a little. "Howdy."

Marcie snorted and Sal was pretty sure she'd be calling her a dork right now if her arms weren't busy. "You look nice," Sal added. Marcie smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. 

Sal turned to the mirror again and took another look at her hair. "Hey, uh, do ah look alright? Ah know it's silly, but -"

Marcie's finger pressed against Sal's lips and she fell silent, looking back to Marcie. Marcie turned Sal's face towards her and kissed her. Sal closed her eyes and let Marcie deepen the kiss for a minute before she made herself pull away. Sal grinned lazily at her girlfriend and asked, "So, is that a yes?"

Marcie rolled her eyes and gave Sal a thumbs up, not even bothering to let go of her. Sal relaxed further, leaning back into Marcie's hold. They stayed like that for a moment before Marcie tapped Sal's chin. Sal turned to face her and turned right into another kiss. Sal smiled and wrapped an arm around Marcie's waist, pulling her closer. Marcie ran her hand up Sal's back to put her arm behind Sal's neck. Sal leaned back against the sink, her hand in Marcie's hair, when a knock at the door made them break apart.

"I'm home, you two! Don't be doing anything gross!"

Sal scowled and rolled her eyes at Carla's announcement. Of all the timing for her to get home. "Yer good, get in here!" she snapped, signing to Marcie that they'd pick this up later. Marcie smirked and headed out into the apartment. Sal sighed and followed her reluctantly.

"Y'know, Carla, ya don't gotta say that every time you come home," she snarked at Carla. 

"Yeah, sure, I'd believe that if I hadn't walked in on you two more than once." 

 _She's not wrong,_ Marcie signed, looking mischievously at Sal. 

"Don't know what that means, but I assume it's that I am great and don't deserve to walk in on you again," Carla said, heading past them into the combined kitchen-living room. "So, what're we doing tonight?"

" _Marcie an' ah_ are goin' to meet my parents for dinner.  _You an' Malaya_ , ah don't care," Sal told her, ignoring the look Marcie gave her. 

"Fine with me. We can watch  _Short Circuit_."

"Sounds better'n what we're doing, believe me," Sal grumbled. 

"Okay, so why are you going?" Carla asked, "If you already know the night's gonna blow, why bother?"

Before Sal had to answer, her phone went off. It was David with the restaurant's name. Sal took one look and swore.

Marcie gave her a concerned look and Sal explained, "It's the place we're eatin'. Look." She held her phone up to Marcie and Marcie winced. 

 _Your parents buying?_ Marcie asked, half joking and half not. Sal shook her head and couldn't blame Marcie when she bit her lip, looking uncertain. Neither of them made enough when rent and bills were paid to justify eating there. That worried Sal - Marcie tended to stress a lot about money and she'd probably end up scouring the place for the cheapest thing on the menu. 

Sal grit her teeth and tried not to swear again. Her parents had to know neither of them were making a lot of money. Why would they pick such an expensive place to eat?  Sal knew the answer immediately and she bit down harder. Of course her parents had to show off. Either that, or they hadn't considered Sal or Marcie at all. That would be just like them. They were always doing stuff like that. Sometimes she didn't know why she still bothered.

Why should she? Things were probably not going to go any better than they ever did with her parents. The best case scenario was her mother would ask a few pointed questions, her dad would press a few sore spots (whether on purpose or he was just that oblivious, Sal'd never been sure) and then they'd both be ignored the rest of the night while her parents focused on David and Billie. The worst case scenario was her mother would shoot off her mouth about Marcie again and Sal would have to stop herself from putting her through the wall. Neither sounded super appealing and for what? So she could introduce her parents to a girlfriend they'd already met and didn't like and her girlfriend could worry about paying for stupidly expensive food? 

No. 

Fuck that.

Y'know what? Screw 'em.

Marcie's stare told Sal she'd said that last part out loud and Sal shrugged. "Screw 'em," she said again, more certainly. "We're not gonna have a good time tonight anyway and this is never gonna go well. Why bother?" 

Marcie blinked and looked like she was about to disagree but then she stopped. After a second she signed,  _You sure?_

Sal nodded slowly and then again, her mind made up. "Yeah, forget about them. Ah'll tell David ah'm not feelin' great or somethin'. You up for cheap Chinese?"

"I am!" Carla interrupted, grinning obnoxiously. "I want sesame chicken!"

Marcie smiled and signed,  _Egg rolls._

"Yeah, ah know what to get," Sal grabbed her jacket and her keys and was out the door, smiling. She felt better about  her night already.


End file.
